Yoshi
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Super Mario |Downloadlink=Mike's Yoshis MysterVore88's/TheYoshiMaster's YoshiVore2 Spike, Gum, DemonJr and Aura Drede17XI's Yoshi Rolento's Yoshi Tylor the Hedgehog's Yoshis Pingurules's Creation Tako's Yoshi MUGENX's Yoshi BIRD's Yoshi SNS's Yoshi Cyberlizard's Creation Cyberlizard's YoshiYIDS KoopaKingdom.com's Yoshis DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi Exclamation_Question's Yoshi Paper Yoshi ROMASAGA EX's Yoshi DRACUL's Yoshi Mario11766's Giant Yoshi Edit Idiot's Yoshi Egg Red Yoshi barbftryoshi Black Yoshi Dark Yoshi Tanicfan22's Version }} Yoshi is a character from Nintendo's Mario Universe. He has the ability to eat enemies with his long tongue and either spit them out or turn them into eggs. his home is Yoshi's Island named after himself, He has known Mario ever since Mario was a baby (as seen in Yoshi's Island for the SNES). He first appeared in Super Mario World for the SNES. In M.U.G.E.N, Yoshi has been made by many creators. Mike's Yoshi (old) This is the first version of Yoshi created by Mike S. Densky (simply known as Mike). It has a 6-button setup and a very loose system, with various dodges, and a high combo ability. It is slightly cheap with the amount of projectiles he can use, but it is still fairly well made. As it has no AI programming of its own, it uses the engine's default. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Mike's Yoshi (new) This newer version is only a 4-button setup, but the system is more refined, and feels much more solid overall. It is a bit harder to use, because it doesn't have air projectiles, projectile counter, or button dodges, but still has the recovery rolls. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 90 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Fire Breath - [ ] or Yoshi Bomb - [ ] or Egg Roll - or Egg Throw - or Yoshi Headbutt - or ParaYoshi Charge - Light Egg Trap - 'Hypers' Super Fire Breath - or (uses 1000 power) Egg Launcher - or (uses 1000 power) Yoshi Rush - or (uses 1000 power) Yoshi Stampede - + (uses 3000 power) 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"(If only I could beat my fear of ghosts as easily as I beat you.)"'' *''"(Bowser's troops just keep getting weirder and weirder...)"'' *''"(You're pretty tough, but not as tough as carrying plumbers across the Mushroom Kingdom, on foot. Now THAT was tough...)"'' Mike's Metal Yoshi (old) Essentially a hardier, more powerful version of his old Yoshi character that makes the screen shake when he moves, and has a Smash Bros. metal soundpack and appearance. There are quite a few noticeable palette errors, such as the red on his saddle when he jumps, but it doesn't affect the way the character plays, so it's not that much of a problem. Metal Yoshi comes bundled with his old Yoshi. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 200 Mike's Metal Yoshi (new) Bundled with his second version of Yoshi, Metal Yoshi is (obviously) a metal version of his newer version of Yoshi, "where he gains properties similar to the metal characters in the SmashBros. series.", Mike says on his website, MS Space - MUGEN SECTION though in actual fact, he's quite different. While he has all the clunky metal sound effects and slower movement velocities (including jump height), he has super armor rather than a low recovery time, boosted attack and defence stats, certain unblockable moves, as well as the ability to completely evade damage at random intervals. An oddity with this character is that it has both super armor and the ability to block attacks - a combination of abilities that (when added with the above) make him both really difficult to take down and really cheap, not to mention he still retains the same, challenging AI from the normal version. It should be noted that occasionally his super armor fails to work, putting him into a standard hitstate - this tends to happen when hit multiple times in quick succession, or when hit with a powerful attack. His stats are considerably lower than the old version of Metal Yoshi. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 115 *Defence: 150 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"..."'' MysterVore88's/TheYoshiMaster's Yoshi Edit It should be noted that YouTube user, MysterVore88, edited the second Yoshi to have more fetish-related moves. MysterVore88 also worked along side with Draggony and other people like TylorTheHedgehog and Dylanius9000, who helped work with his edits. His latest Yoshi version is named Spike. This edit appears to be so widely hosted, that the only place you can get the original, unedited Yoshi is on Mike's website. MysterVore88 has recently resigned his edit, Spike, to a new Youtube user/Deviantart user, TheYoshiMaster. Where he will now be doing edits to Spike and make future characters. Eggbomber101's Yoshi Edit This edit of the second Yoshi version is by Eggbomber101. Named Gum, this version of Yoshi is a pink female Yoshi with additional moves and animations. This Yoshi has 2 versions. Normal (where she can eat the opponents and perform vore-style moves) and Fighter Focus (which removes the vore-esque moves). She also has a special intro with Real espctro's Nobita. When engaging in combat, Gum can swallow a character and digest it until the entire lifebar is depleted. AngelJr.'s Yoshi : Main Article: Demon_Jr. AngelJr. also created a Yoshi, named DemonJr. This Yoshi edit version is different in appearance and moves. Drede17XI's (aka MugenYoshi14) Yoshi The oldest known Yoshi ever created in M.U.G.E.N is Drede17XI's Yoshi. The sprites are edits of the Super Mario World artwork of Yoshi, but the animation is buggy in appearance. This Yoshi also has an easy AI and poor movesets. Considered by many as the poor version of Yoshi, and Mike's the better version. This version is a spriteswap of Super Mario by ShinRyoga. Rolento's Yoshi (Kart Fighter) FIle:rolentoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi made by Rolento from Kart Fighter is a cheap one which has one move, Kenshiro's 100 Crack Fist (aka 100 punches). He has no sound pack. Tylor the Hedgehog's Yoshi Creations Yossy (Kart Fighter) :Main Article: Kart Yoshi This Kart Fighter version is made by Tylor the Hedgehog. This version is not so cheap as Rolento's version. Akumo (Yoshi's Island DS) :Main Article: Akumo This version is a parody of Akuma from Street Fighter. Exclamation_Question's Yossy (Kart Fighter) This non-cheap Kart Fighter version is made by Exclamation_Question. DRACUL's Yossy (Kart Fighter) Another one is also made by DRACUL. It is a spriteswap of his own Donkey Kong Jr from Kart Fighter. Pingurules's Yoshi (SMW) This version of Yoshi made by Pingurules is from SMW, but has a MvC style attacks and moves. It is neither good nor bad, but it could use improvement. It spams it's special attacks just like Fighting Luigi, in which was an edit from. Note that people claiming that the file has a virus are wrong, since Pingrules' antivirus says that there are no viruses inside. Surprisingly, Pingurules is planning to make SIX versions of Yoshi (although Pingurules dosen't like Yoshi), including GBA Yoshi, DS Yoshi, SMW Yoshi, N64 Yoshi and so on. Paper Yoshi This version of Yoshi is very broken, and has sounds from random characters. In the def file, the info name is Homer J Simpson, suggesting it may have been a spriteswap. The cns file however is identical to Kung Fu Man's cns file, also having sprites of Kfm in the sff file. The sprites of Paper Yoshi are Paper Mario styled. It has little to no physical attacks. Tako's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) FIle:takoyoshi.gif This version of Yoshi is made by Tako from the Game Boy version of Yoshi's Island. Has an easy AI level, and has no specials or hypers. Just has plain attacks that are similar to Yoshi's moveset like from Super Smash Bros. MUGENX's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) There are other SMW2 versions, including this cheap cyan Yoshi made by MUGENX. This Yoshi is a lot bigger than Tako's Yoshi and has moves based off from SSBB, plus, there is another version called Yoshi Team. BIRD's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) In this version of Yoshi by BIRD, Baby Mario is riding on Yoshi's back and plays just like in the game. DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) This version of Yoshi is made by DemonicDrPhil. It's sprites are from Yoshi's Island for the SNES. It has two specials, and one hyper move, but the common1 file is broken, and the only way to fix it is swap it with another character's common1 file. SNS's Yoshi (SSBB) This version of Yoshi is from SSBB for Wii, which is made by SNS. Like SNS's other Wii characters, this Yoshi has 3D sprites from the Wii. Unlike Mario, Luigi and Wario who always rely on heavy attacks, Yoshi tends to be extremely defensive. At times it will activate the Dragon Yoshi hyper. It also can attack before the round starts. Cyberlizard's Yoshi (Yoshi's Island DS) This version of Yoshi made by Cyberlizard is from Yoshi's Island DS. It is an edit of BIRD's Yoshi but the only thing changed is the sprites. Cyberlizard & Yagoshi's Cyber Yoshi Jetgoshi}} Cyberlizard and Yagoshi made a cyber form of Yoshi, known as Cyber Yoshi. During 2011, Cyber Yoshi became Jetgoshi, detaching itself from the Yoshi-esque appearance. Stickman14 also helped develop Cyber Yoshi. Cyberlizard & Yagoshi's Super Mecha Yoshi As a form of antagonist to Cyber Yoshi, Cyberlizard and Yagoshi created Super Mecha Yoshi (also abbreviated to just Mecha Yoshi), which is indeed a robotic Yoshi with an appearance similar to Cyber Yoshi. It uses sounds from Mortal Kombat's robot ninjas. ROMASAGA EX's Yoshi (Mario Party Advance) This version of Yoshi has sprites from Mario Party Advance. It has been made by ROMASAGA EX. This Yoshi has very poorly animated sprites and an easy AI. KoopaKingdom.com's Creations Yoshi (Yoshi's Island DS) This Yoshi from Yoshi's Island DS, is an unfinished swap of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, as Scorpion's name, portrait, and alot of his sprites are still there. Yoshi (SMW: Yoshi's Island) This Yoshi's Island SNES one is an unfinished swap of Snake from Mortal Kombat, as some of Snakes' sprites are still there. Yoshi (Kart Fighter?) Koopakingdom.com also made another Yoshi, possibly from the pirated game Kart Fighter. This version is unavailable for download. Retarded Golf Yoshi There exists a Yoshi (made by an unknown author) where he has a 1-hit KO similar to F1. This Yoshi is very rare, which is unavailable for download. Also, he may be a spriteswap of F1. Idiot's Yoshi Egg Idiot made a Yoshi Egg version. It is a spriteswap of Reptile from Mortal Kombat and has random sounds from other characters. FelixMario2011's Toon Yoshi FelixMario2011 aka aaawww5tw also created a Toon Yoshi version but it is offline due to esnips. Red Yoshi Red Yoshi is a poorly made spriteswap, possibly of Butt-head, that uses sprites from "Yoshi's Island DS". Many sprites are missing, such as the sprites for his attacks and jump'.' Red Yoshi is a 6-button character with no specials or hypers known. Many sprites are missing, so you won't be able to see any of his attacks, except for his assist and a projectile. But, other than that, he is a balanced character with a fairly easy AI. When button is pressed, a song will play for about 10 seconds, so that can get annoying pretty quickly if is spammed. 'Assists' Beavis Black Yoshi Sonic99swell has made a black Yoshi but he is just a paletteswap of Mike's new Yoshi. Dark Yoshi Dark Yoshi is an edit of DemonicDrPhil's Yoshi. It has health regeneration and an OTHK code in its 12th palette making it extremely cheap. Tanicfan22's Yoshi A huge glitch with this character is that it automatically KO's itself in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and 1.1 before the round starts, though replacing "Yoshi from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (w/o Baby Mario)" in the "name" section of the character's .def file with something shorter will fix this error. Videos Video:LS MUGEN Brawl #55:Yoshi(me) vs. Godzilla Video:Testing the new yoshi for mugen Video:Yoshi Party MUGEN Battle!!! (Yoshi Vore & Yoshi vs SSBM Yoshi & 3D Yoshi) Video:MUGEN Yoshi Party Video:MUGEN Cheap Retarded Yoshi? References Category:CharactersCategory:Mario CharactersCategory:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:Super Smash Bros CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:AnimalsCategory:DinosaursCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:Amphibians and ReptilesCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Kart FighterCategory:Food UsersCategory:Characters that can Eat EnemiesCategory:Species Characters